CLU 2
CLU 2 es el antagonista principal de la exitosa aventura de acción 2010 de la ciencia ficción, Tron: Legacy. Él es interpretado por John Reardon, con su imagen proporcionada por Jeff Bridges. History CLU 2, named after the original program destroyed by Sark, was originally created by Kevin Flynn from his own being to monitor the growth of the Grid while he was absent with the all powering directive to make the world "perfect". Unfortunately, Kevin had also spent a great deal of time away from the grid. CLU became angry and resentful due to the fact that a.) he needed Flynn's approval for many of his directives and b.) he felt that this task was overwhelmingly difficult. The final straw was the discovery of a new set of programs called the ISOs, programs born from nothing that just materialized. While Flynn and Tron viewed these programs as miracles, CLU viewed them only as abominations that threatened the supposed perfection of the system. Using the Abraxes Virus to mask his attempts, CLU betrayed his two friends, seized power, and supposedly killed Tron (but in reality repurposed him into his right hand enforcer Rinzler.) CLU then initiated an almost total genocide of the ISOs (thanks to the efforts of the program Anon, the final ISO named Quorra was able to escape CLU's wrath and fled into exile under Flynn's care). 21 years passed and the situation grew unstable, as Flynn's resistance only made CLU very stronger, and that the only way to destroy him was for Flynn to reintegrate with him; at the same time CLU made plans to make the Human world "perfect" as well in his own image. To do this, he would need Kevin Flynn's identity disk, as well as for a human to enter from the other side. When some hackers inadvertently released a digital pulse, CLU used the opportunity to send a message to Flynn's old partner Alan Bradley. Though Bradley didn't come through, Flynn's son Sam did, which created an even greater opportunity. After meeting Sam and forcing him to fight in the Game Grid (a series of gladiatorial battles) Sam was rescued by Quorra, who evaded capture. Sam's efforts to find help inadvertently led CLU to Flynn's hideout, but Flynn and Quorra had already departed to help Sam. During the raid he was overwhelmed with memories and lashed out in rage at the objects on Flynn's desk. He then stole the disk from another program Castor (who had stolen it from Flynn) before betraying Castor and blowing up his bar. CLU and his army then prepared to use the disk to cross over. However, the Flynns and Quorra were already en route to the portal and they were able to arrive at the army's staging point. Sam was able to overpower Rinzler, rescue Quorra, and easily reclaim the disk due to the cowardice of Clu's assistant Jarvis. After executing Jarvis, CLU pursued his foes to the portal, fending off a redeemed Rinzler in the process. At the Portal CLU confronted his creator for the first time in more than two decades, arguing about how much he had "done everything that you asked" for an impossible task. Flynn accepted the arguments and apologized for giving Clu an impossible task, explaining that he had been wrong to try and pursue perfection, stating that he didn't know that before when he created CLU. Rather than forgiving Flynn, CLU loses his temper completely and attacks Flynn. Outraged, Sam angrily assaults CLU for hurting his father, but CLU takes advantage of Sam's wrath against him until Flynn tells him to stop. CLU then made a desperate effort to attack Sam and Quorra as they fled to the portal after being tricked into taking Quorra's disk from Flynn when Flynn's actual disk is on Quorra. In an effort to save his son and the ISO, Flynn sacrifices himself by reintegrating CLU into himself, causing a massive explosion that not only killed both the elder Flynn and the raging CLU but also destroyed CLU's ship, sending thousands of programs loyal to CLU to their deaths as well. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Side: Sora CLU is first seen in the Rectifier, approached by Rinzler. Rinzler hands his Identity Disk to the dictator, who uses its playback function to examine an image of Sora and his Keyblade. CLU, fascinated by the weapon, begins to get an idea. Later, after Sora is thrown into the Disk Wars and pitted against Rinzler, CLU arrives and confirms Sora's suspicions that he was the one who repurposed Tron. He gives Sora an ultimatum: if Sora hands over his Keyblade, Tron will be restored. Sora refuses, insisting to CLU that the weapon is "a chance to make everyone happy." CLU is not convinced, and sics Rinzler on Sora. Eventually, Sora is able to defeat Rinzler and restore Tron back to normal. An enraged CLU proceeds to throw his Identity Disk to kill Sora, but Tron, having been restored, deflects the disk. The disk manages to strike the floor where Tron is, and he falls to his death, with Sora unable to save him. CLU, unsatisfied, retreats to retrieve Rinzler, saying that he will deal with Sora later. Side: Riku CLU's role in Riku's story is nonetheless identical to his role in Tron: Legacy, sans Riku's involvement and the presence of Dream Eaters. Trivia * While played by Jeff Bridges in the movie, CLU 2 is voiced in games and Tron: Uprising by Fred Tatasciore. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Fascists Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sociopaths Category:Extremists Category:Child Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Masked Villain Category:Old Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faceless Villains Category:Bikers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Legacy Villains Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Provoker Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Betrayed villains Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Military Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony